For What Life Has Given Unto Me
by dnangelsora
Summary: AU fic alternate universe. One melancholy life. Riku was adopted into Sora’s family after his mom died. All seemed well until the day Sora had a seizure…why is life so unfair?
1. Default Chapter

For What Life Has Given Unto Me 

A Kingdom Hearts AU fic by: NaruNaru.O.k.

Summary: AU fic (alternate universe). One melancholy life. Riku was adopted into Sora's family after his mom died. All seemed well until the day Sora had a seizure…why is life so unfair?

Part One: Fine and Torn 

I was only twelve when my mother died.

Although she was very beautiful, she was also a very fragile, and sickness soon claimed her.

Then, in one instant, I was left alone.

I didn't know if I had any other family because no one came to take me. The only one who stayed with me during the ordeal was Sora. He was a friend I met only but a year ago.

But before Child Care came to take me, Sora's mother kept me with her. I can't really remember, but there was something in her eyes that made me want to cling on to her and never let go. Sadness? Regret? Or maybe even remembrance…I didn't know. But this woman was willing to take me in her arms and nurture me as much as my own mother did.

And I cried. This woman, now my adoptive mother, and her son were willing to make me a part of their family without hesitation.

When Sora was fifteen and I was sixteen, we were both going to the same high school. While in last period together, he complained about head pains. I brushed if off telling him he was just strained from the long day.

But just as we were on our way home, Sora suddenly grabbed my arm sleeve, which alarmed me. When I turned around, he began to clutch his head in pain. I kept asking him what was wrong, but I didn't think he could hear me. He began to scream and I desperately was trying to comfort him in any way I can. My question was answered just as Sora passed out in my arms and began to have a seizure.

At the hospital, mother told me that Sora had become epileptic. (They did everything possible, EEGs, CTs, MRIs and blood tests.) Not only that, the epilepsy was beginning to slowly eat away at Sora, mentally and physically.

No one knew how to stop it, and he was released with bottles of medication in an attempt to at least minimize the chances of seizures.

But the seizures didn't stop, and Sora was getting worse.

A year and 6 seizures later, Sora was starting to forget little things and began to have a hard time speaking, and he also became thinner.

We were sitting in his room one day while I began to give him his medication (which consisted of about 5 different pills) and some water to drain them down with. After taking them, he held the glass and sort of sat there, as if pondering.

"R...Riku, I'm s-sorry."

When I asked him what he was apologizing for, he replied saying that he had become a burden and made me and mother worry constantly.

"Listen Sora," I said as I sad down next to him, "I would do anything to help you. After all, you and mom helped me first."

"But--"

"Look, you're my brother. I don't care if we're not blood related; I love you as much as any other brother does. So don't worry about these things. Just be yourself, ok?"

As I headed out the door, Sora called out to me. And when I looked back, he smiled and gave me a thanks. I returned the smile as I closed the door.

a/n: Short with little description…that's how I planned to write this so sorry for lack of detail. It had a nice flow to it. So sorry if it doesn't please some readers. And if you notice crappy document spacing or lack of BOLD, it's not my fault. Blame document manager : P

thanks lots to Gabe for looking this over for me

Reviews would be greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

For What Life Has Given Unto Me

A Kingdom Hearts AU fic by: NaruNaru.O.k.

Summary: AU fic (alternate universe). One melancholy life. Riku was adopted into Sora's family after his mom died. All seemed well until the day Sora had a seizure…why is life so unfair?

Reviews:

thekeybladegirl- sorry that I put these two through pain. I like them too!

Annjirika- sorry it wasn't to your liking maybe I'll get my friend to rewrite it for me with "mucho" detail.

airbenderSora- if you want to learn more about epilepsy, tell me in a review and I'll e-mail you the page alright? (sorry to keep my email secret) And just because your friend had one seizure doesn't mean that they are epileptic, just in case you were worried.

Thank you for all the reviews (many thanks to those who reviewed at my Xanga also! Enjoy the second part to this tragic tale)

……………………………….

Part Two: Gravity 

Been a long road to follow

Been there and gone tomorrow

Without saying goodbye to yesterday

Are the memories I hold still valid?

Or have the tears deluded them?

Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling

Am I going home?

Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

Zero gravity, what's it like?

Am I alone?

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?

Still the road keeps on telling me to go on…

Something is pulling me

I feel the gravity…of it all

GRAVITY—Maaya Sakamoto

Due to speech impairment and not being able to pay attention for more than ten minutes, Sora was pulled out of school. Mom's friend, a home school teacher, was willing to teach Sora whatever she could. It was really hard to explain to teachers and classmates about what was happening to Sora. The hardest part to accept was….he was only sixteen.

I don't even think Sora even knew I walked into his room at that moment. He didn't even react to the sound of the door opening; he just continued to stare outside his window with hazed eyes.

It was the saddest…no…most painful scene.

You just couldn't imagine Sora without that stupid grin plastered over his face. It would be a sin in you didn't. It was in his nature to do so.

The painful truth to engulf was…that I had lost him.

Sora had the longest seizure in his history that fateful month. He shook so badly and began to bleed from his nose…I was so sure that I was going to shake him in an attempt to snap him out of it…

I waited and waited for it to pass…God it must've been 4 minutes already.

And when he had stopped seizing, I took him to his room so that he could sleep it off…

He wouldn't wake up the next day…or the next…

………………..

At the hospital, mom was talking with the doctors again while I sat next to his bed.

Last time we were here, the nurses said he probably wouldn't make it after the next seizure.

"Sora…do you hear me?"

"Don't give up, I'm right here with you." I said while taking his hand.

"Just please, come back to us."

No response.

I really had lost him. He wasn't even conscious anymore!

Then, not ever since my real mother died, within the room filled with live saving contraptions, along the beeping monitors, alongside my brother……..I cried.

Everything I loved was being ripped away from me. Why?

"Don't…cry…."

My God… 

At the sound of his hoarse voice, I jerked my head up to find him looking at me.

"Sora…just rest!"

But he didn't stop. "Riku…don't be sad…"

Why! You're dying! How can you be so calm? 

"I'll still be in your heart…and in mom's too."

"No Sora, you'll make it though this. Don't go!"

And with all the strength he could muster, he smiled at me and took one last deep breath.

"You will always be…the brother….i love…and…a…dore………"

And with that, the hand I was holding became cold and relaxed. I just sat there stupefied and dumbfounded.

In fact, I sat in that same position for the next hour, thinking that this was all a dream.

Sora wasn't dead….he just COULDN'T be.

He was full of so much life! I couldn't bear looking at his lifeless face anymore!

I didn't notice that mom was standing across from me on the other side of the bed.

"Honey…"

"Why did he have to die…? He could've had a full life, and smile like he always does! So why was he taken away from us!"

….

"Riku," she said and she came to embrace me, "it's alright. We have to learn to let go…Even if it's not fair. So please don't feel so sad, Sora wouldn't like it for you to feel so depressed over him."

I need to hear these words…the same comforting ones she said to me when my real mother died. I wanted….i wanted to be loved. But now, Sora was gone. The one who made me part of this family had left us so early. He even had the strength to put his soul back into his body and smile at me one last time. I feel that I don't deserve all this love just for me…

Although it wasn't fair…we shouldn't be somber over it.

"Mom…I'm gonna miss him so much…"

"Yeah, babe." She said between soft sobs. "Me, too…"

………………….

**As my tears keep overflowing, one after another,**

**I can't see your last smile through the blur**

**Don't go! Don't go! Stay with me**

**Light breaks through the sky**

**I'm so insignificant, but**

**I loved you with all my soul more than anyone**

**Thank you for all of the precious feelings**

**That you gave to me**

"**At that time, I just watched for ages as the vapor trail vanished…"**

**Don't forget**

**You're not alone**

**Even if we part, our hands will still be linked**

**Even if something fades away, something will live again**

**The smile you gave me as we parted, was**

**Your message for me to live on and triumph**

**Someday, surely, we'll meet again**

**And be together**

**No matter how far apart we are, we'll still be able to gaze at each other's eyes**

**Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams**

**Let's promise each other**

**That we'll hold on to the intensity**

**Of that day…**

**And live in the future that blooms in tomorrow…**

**YUBIWA- Maaya Sakamoto**

**-----------------------------------**

……………………

a/n: again short, sorry…I told you this wouldn't be long. Just a short story cut into two parts. This would look so much better in manga (currently in the process of processing…if that makes any sense). Please tell me how you think about it.

REVIEW THANKS!


End file.
